


Under the Moonlight

by Angiebcn89



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiebcn89/pseuds/Angiebcn89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby couldn't trust her wolf wouldn't appear that night, but with the unexpected help from the new city sheriff, anything could happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my very first one shot ever... I won't tell you anything about it so you read it yourselves, 'cause if i say "it sucks!" you won't read it and if I say "It's perfect!" I think you¡ll be disappointed (which I hope you are not haha) But no more clues. Please, take into account that English is not my first language, and this might have a lot of mistakes... I hope not, but hey, you've been warned XD
> 
> I have to thank Azu and Syl. The first on them because she encouraged me to start it, and the second one because she encouraged me to continue it after a long time. I also have to thank Noe, wh was one of the first people to read it when it wasn't finished. So... the three of you, THANK YOU! I love you, even though I usually don't say it! XD
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it... But read it thinking that this is my very first story and everything is new to me. Without any other delay... =)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters.

 

**UNDER THE MOONLIGHT**

It was the night right before full moon when it started. It was closing time, and the diner was already empty. Well, almost. Emma was there, leaning on the kitchen's door with her eyes focusing on Ruby. She was wearing that old red t-shirt that Emma bought for her as a gift for helping her with a case at the office. There she was at the diner's kitchen trying to make something to eat for herself, but when she knew someone was watching her, she started to get nervous.  _Especially_  if that someone was no other than Emma.

It was difficult for Ruby to be around Emma when they were alone. At those moments, the wolf she had inside had an urge to come out, but Ruby had to keep it inside and try not to burst into a spontaneous body change. Luckily, she always could, so no one got hurt at any time.

At some moment the eggs she was frying for Emma and for her started to burst into flames, and Ruby just couldn't handle it, even though she was trying hard.

"Turn that off, Ruby! Turn it off!" Emma said, waving her arms like she was some kind of fan.

"Well, I'd do it if I could, but I obviously can't!" Ruby shouted, trying to stop that mess she was unintentionally creating. By the time she finished saying that, Emma had already turned off the stove and put out the frying pan. "Thank you. Again. I don't know why these things keep happening to me".

Well,  _she knew_ … but she didn't want to say it out loud. In fact,  _she couldn't_. As brave as she could seem on the outside, on the inside she was just as shy as it was possible, and to say something like that was totally out of her mind. What she didn't know was that she didn't need to say a single thing. Emma had this kind of sixth sense that made her know when someone was lying or telling the truth. It was really useful for her as a sheriff, as she could tell when somebody was telling lies and more lies. For some reason, with Ruby was easier for her to know. What she liked to call 'superpower' was strangely stronger with her.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I already thanked you… I'm sorry, it won't happen again" said Ruby, with a sad face.

" _Ha, ha and one more time, ha!_  That's what you always say, and it  _ALWAYS_  happens again… Don't worry, at least you never got hurt. Or really hurt. Do you want me to be always here? You know, just so you don't burn the entire diner or something…" she joked.

"Well," said Ruby, making a long pause just to take a breath and think how to say the next thing. "I think you're the reason why I inexplicably tend to burn everything without noticing." She paused again to look at Emma in the eyes. "What? I mean… you make me feel nervous and clumsy every time we are together, and I can't stop myself from thinking about you". She stared at Emma, like she was looking for some kind of response to that, but she didn't get one.

Instead, all Emma said was "can I have those burnt eggs? I like them that way, too".

Ruby had written 'surprised' all over her face and all she could manage to answer a simple "Yes". She couldn't take her eyes off of Emma as she was walking out of the diner.

Ruby always felt a different connection with Emma than with the rest of the people. Hoping nothing would change, she headed home to rest, as the following day was going to be really long and tired, as it always happened  _those days of the month_.

Emma also had a bad time trying to sleep that night. She felt like an idiot for running away like that, but words never came easy to her. It's not that she didn't have feelings like the rest; it's that she never talked about her feelings or any feeling in general. It was hard for her. Maybe it was because she never had the necessity to show her feelings, and because of that she didn't know how to express them.

It was too early in the morning when Emma appeared at the diner. Earlier than ever. But she was tired of tossing and turning in bed thinking about the woman in the old red t-shirt. Ruby was there, opening the diner and preparing it for the early-risers in town. When she saw Emma walking through the door, she started to blush, and her face became the color of her name.

"Hi", she finally said.

Emma looked right at her. "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened to me yesterday... I guess I was kind of-"

"You don't need to say anything. It doesn't matter", she interrupted, even though she wanted really bad to know what was on the blonde's mind. "I'm sure everything that happens, happens for a reason".

"No! But... I mean... I wanted to apologize. It wasn't fine to go away like that. I should have told you something... I couldn't sleep thinking about a lot of things, especially you. It's not easy for me to express my feelings or listening to others talking about theirs."

"Sshhh... Stop. You don't really need to.  _REALLY_." She paused for a long time, during which Emma just looked at her, exactly like night before. "Well, do you want me to give you your usual order?"

Emma just kept staring at her without saying any word. After a moment she realised she was gawking and waking up from her day dreaming she finally said "Yes, please. But I'll have it here... I'm not going to the office yet, it's too early", she paused, "maybe you can sit here with me and we can share the meal".

Ruby stared at Emma with those hazel eyes of hers, and said"I'd love to, but I-" but Emma quickly interrupted.

"No, no, no, I won't take 'no' for an answer. Please sit with me".

Ruby hesitated before sitting in the booth where Emma was, right in front if her. "I can prepare a sandwich for you... it's too early, you'll be hungry by mid-morning... On the house".

"Oh, no, no. Don't worry, I think it will be a lazy day at the office so I'll come here if I need to", she paused, "It's always a pleasure to see you". What was that? Emma was surprised by her own words. "I mean..."

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean", said Ruby, finishing Emma's words.

"Ruby... I know that it's that day of the month. And I know nobody knows except Granny, but I want to let you know that I'm here, no matter what."

"How... How the hell do you know?! Have you been  _spying_  on me?!" asked Ruby even though she felt like she didn't want to hear the answer.

"No! God, no! You know I have that kind of 'superpower', right? Well, I don't know why but with you it's like more powerful. And I knew you had something in you from the moment I knew you". Emma stopped for a moment before Ruby thought this was creepy. "And I also know you like me... And I like you too but this stupid mind of mine won't let me say it out loud for some reason, and now I feel guilty for running away yesterday and for coming to you today and telling you all this when you must have already a lot in your mind, and please, stop me now cause I don't think I can say anything else before messing this up".

By that moment, Ruby was already staring at Emma and smiling at the same time. She approached the blond-haired woman and just when the two of them were close enough, she whispered... "You're adorable".

Emma stared right into her eyes and approached slowly, she tilted Ruby's chin up. She kissed her gently at first. Then harder. She was realizing this was their first kiss, and it was perfect. The perfect place, the perfect moment. It was the place where Emma first saw Ruby the very first day she came to Storybrooke. She fell in love with her at first sight, even though she would never admit that. She even remembered what the brunette was wearing that day. But she would never admit that either. Things had change from that moment onwards, as at that moment she would've never expected to express her feelings to anyone, not to say Ruby. But she did, and sharing their first kiss right after she finally opened up was the perfect moment.

When they separated from each other, they couldn't help but stare right into the other girl's eyes, smiling. Saying everything without uttering a single word. At that moment, everything was just… amazing. What's more, it  _felt_  amazing. It was Emma who spoke first.

"Listen, I hate to break this amazing moment… but I have to go to the station and you have to open the diner".

"Do I have to?" asked Ruby, "I just wanna go with you and do nothing but stare at you while you work".

"Oh, come on! That must be the most boring thing in the world!" Emma said, laughing, but inside, she thought that that idea was perfect. "No, no, you stay here and work, I don't wanna have to report you because you let people starve just because you're not doing your job! Come on, I'll call you later… and I'll see you tonight, if not before. I wanna take you somewhere".

"Okay, okay, but I still prefer going to the station with you".

"I know you do, love, I know you do!" and she headed towards the door, which still had the CLOSED sign on it.

"Hey, wait!" Ruby shouted right before the blonde went out. She went to her, kissed her once again and said "I'll be waiting for your call… And I hope to see you before tonight". Right after that Emma went out, heading towards the station, and Ruby was just there, watching her as she disappeared from her sight.

 

*** * * * ***

 

It was around midday when the diner's phone started to ring, and even though it could be anyone, Ruby's heart skipped a beat. She picked up and immediately heard Emma's voice at the other end.

"Hey, do you think you could close the diner earlier today?"

"Yeah, sure, why?" Ruby inquired.

"I told you, I wanna take you somewhere. Don't be scared".

" _You_  should be scared… You know what happens today. I mean, tonight".

"I know, that's exactly what I wanna take you somewhere tonight", said Emma.

"Well, then I'll close even earlier so we can talk about everything. But don't worry, it's not too much, I don't wanna bore you with my problems".

"Now your problems are my problems too", the blonde said with strength and confidence, "and don't worry, you don't have to tell me everything".

"I know, I know I don't need to… but I really want to", she paused. "I'll close around 8 or 8:30 and I'll see you at the station?"

"Okay, you come here and we'll go" Emma said with a smile on her face, even though the brunette couldn't see her. "See you tonight!" and they hung up.

After hanging up, Ruby felt stupid. She started to worry about hurting her. In the end, she was a werewolf. And she would transform that night. Right in front of her. What if she hurt her? It was clear that she didn't want to, but what if she couldn't control the wolf inside of her like every other full moon? She felt like throwing up… She never wanted to hurt the person she grew to care the most about.

 

*** * * * ***

 

"You don't have to worry, you know?" said Emma, who spent some time watching her from the door.

"But I do, you know? And what are you doing here? It's not even 8 o'clock and I said I was going there", the brunette said, trying not to smile.

"I know, I know, but it was a boring day at the station and I was doing exactly nothing so I just came here earlier. I hope you don't mind".

"Of course I don't. You see, there's not a lot of people here either, so let me close and we can go".

"Okay, let me help you", Emma offered and she did.

Ruby started to put everything away while Emma watched her at the same time she washed the two or three dishes that were on the sink waiting to be washed. She finished in a moment and stared at the other girl.

"God, you're beautiful" Emma surprised herself when she said it.

"Stop it! You're making me blush…" she said, already blushed. "And since when do you say things like that, huh?"

"I don't really know, huh", the blonde teased.

"Okay, I'm finished. We can go now… but where are you taking me?" Ruby asked, trying not to worry… more.

"Somewhere. Don't worry, really, it'll be okay… Just get in the car".

Ruby started to be scared. Get in the car? Where were they going? But as scared as she could be, she trusted Emma with all her heart. She got in the car, waited for Emma to start driving and after a while started to talk.

"You see… I'm not used to this. I mean, I never thought anyone besides Granny would know about me. And then you came into my life and told me you knew and suddenly everything changed", she paused again waiting for some kind of response which never came. "It's not a bad change, you know that. But anyway. I wanted to talk to you about my… wolfie thing".

"Aaaaand we're here". Emma said as she stopped the car. "Come" she said with a smile.

Ruby felt stupid. Was Emma even listening to her? She knew she didn't have to tell her everything because she already know, but still, if she wanted to explain, the least Emma could do was listen to her.

Emma hold out her hand for the brunette, helping her get out of the car. She leaded Ruby through the woods to a beautiful clearing where they could see the full moon shining, brighter than ever. Ruby was shocked. It was the most beautiful place she had ever seen on her life, and it was right there, minutes away from the place she lived all her life. Well, almost.

"Here". Emma said. "I want us to talk… here".

"Why here?" Ruby asked, not knowing what else she could say.

"Because… I found this place right after I left the diner yesterday. I went for a walk and I appeared here", Emma paused for a second. She saw that the brunette was frowning and added "I mean, I needed to think about what you said to me and how to fix the way I responded, and I ended up here. Then I lay on the ground and watch the moon. And everything was clear to me".

"Everything…?" asked Ruby, not knowing what the blonde meant.

"Yes. I wanna try something. I wanna make you forget about the wolf. But you have to trust me".

"But that doesn't explain why you never said a thing in that car when I was talking to you", said Ruby, bothered.

"I know, I'm really sorry about that. I didn't know what to say… You know I'm not a Shakespeare when it comes to words", she paused, "but we're here now and I really need you to trust me".

"I trust you, but I'm also worried about you. I don't wanna hurt you if anything goes wrong… I don't know what the wolf is ab—"

"Ssshh… Just forget it. The wolf doesn't exist. It's not here".

Emma approached her slowly, stared at her for a second and smiled right before kissing her. They kneeled down while kissing, and they finally lay down like Emma alone did the night before. They separated from each other and both stared at the moon.

"Look at it. How beautiful. Almost as much as you".

"Emma…"

"Ssshh, I told you, there's nothing to worry about, don't think about the wolf, just don't think about it. Please…"

Ruby didn't say a thing. Instead she looked at the moon, and Emma was right. It was beautiful. The whole place was beautiful. And what the blonde was trying to do for her was crazy, but amazing. She never felt like she mattered to anyone… That is, except Granny. But Emma totally proved her wrong.

"Okay, I trust you, I'll try", she finally said.

"Do or do not, there is no try!" Emma responded.

Ruby stared at her and burst out laughing before saying "Are you really quoting Yoda, now?"

"Ooohh, so you're a Warsie? I actually didn't know that!" Emma couldn't help but laughing out loud too, knowing that this little trick of her was succeeding.

"I'm not! But who doesn't know Yoda?!" Ruby said, still laughing. That was the best thing she heard in all day. That is, not taking into account the other beautiful things Emma herself told her before.

After that they were both lying there, on the ground, staring at the moon, staring at the other girl. But Emma couldn't stop looking at the brunette as she was looking at the moon. Ruby looked focused, as she was trying too hard not to worry about a thing.

"Look", Emma said, trying to choose the proper words in order not to remind her of the wolf, "I like you, I care about you, and you're the very first thing I think about in the morning, and the very last thing before I go to bed. I would never let you fall, and I'll be there for you through it all".

"Emma…" she paused, "no one has ever done anything like this for me before, and I honestly thought you were going to be the least of them all, but you proved me wrong once and again".

"Ruby, I never thought I could say anything like this to anyone", she said with a smile and kissed her one more time.

Ruby then stared right into the blonde's eyes, and with a smile on her face and pure excitement running through her body, she whispered to her ear " _I love you_ ".

Emma gave her a long, passionate kiss under the moonlight. Their tongues were melting into one as they shared that moment in that beautiful, cold night. At some moment she broke that kiss and began kissing the brunette's neck, caressing her back with her bare hands and moving them down slowly, enjoy every step of the way.

Ruby took Emma by the head, making her kiss her in the lips again, and quickly moved her right hand down, placing it in the blonde's inner thigh, starting to touch her in lady parts. Emma felt aroused, what's more, she was aroused by the feeling of Ruby's fingers inside of her. It was Ruby who was kissing Emma's neck now. The brunette was also aroused when she felt Emma's hands running up and down her body, pushing her towards the girl, making her getting goosebumps with every touch of her skin against hers. When Ruby pressed her fingers a little bit harder, Emma hit the climax, and Ruby, feeling her, did too.

Eventually they both fell asleep, and when the first rays of light in the morning brought the sounds of the waking nature, Ruby woke up to see Emma staring right at her. She felt amazing.

"Hey…"

"Hey", she smiled.

"Oh, shit, what time is it? What happened yesterday?"

"Think about it", answered Emma, smiling, unable to think of anything else but the girl in front of her.

"I never turned. How could that happened?" Ruby was shocked. "It's impossible!"

"No, it's not, it happened! I told you to trust me, you did, and nothing happened", said Emma confidently, even though she wouldn't admit she was scared the night before.

"But how did you know…?" Ruby didn't finish the question.

"That this would work? I didn't. I actually didn't know what I could've done if something went wrong. But I had a hunch… and I was willing to take the risk".

"You're crazy, you know that?!" said Ruby, kissing her.

"I'm crazy… about you. I love you. I just wanted to help you", she finally admitted.

"And you did, love. You totally did".

**Author's Note:**

> Weeeell... I hope you liked it. I know it's a little bit... tacky? (the Spanish word is "cutre" :P) and that that scene was totally awkward, but I couldn't do it any better. Blame it on my inexperience in writing, that I don't have any practice and also my embarrassment (ahem). I think practice makes perfect... =)
> 
> Once again, thanks for taking the time to read this! Any comment or review, please, go ahead... I promise not to get mad or anything :D


End file.
